


Death Is My Friend

by weirdwithhumor



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Crossover, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdwithhumor/pseuds/weirdwithhumor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles just couldn't tell them that his friend was Death. The actual Death. Pale Horse of the Foursome Horseman. One of two things would happen, they wouldn't believe him—because come-on, who would—or they would freak out and demand the how and why. So he went with an alternate choice. </p><p>"Grim, his name is Grim." He wasn't really lying, one of Death names is Grim... Reaper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Is My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, yes this SPNxTW Crossover, but the only character in it is Death.  
> Please do not post, copy, or steal my work.  
> ©

"You don't have any other friends except the pack."

Stiles glared up at Derek from where he was sitting on the floor. Everyone was gathered around, talking among themselves till Derek kicks them out of his loft. The pack meeting just finished, and Stiles announced that he will be gone the rest of the day. Thus, Derek, his boyfriend, being an ass. He had friends other then the pack. Well, he had one friend

"I can have friends. I do have a friend." Stiles switched his glare over to Jackson when he asked, "What is your so-called friend's name then, Stilinski?"

Stiles just couldn't tell them that his friend was Death. The actual Death. Pale Horse of the Foursome Horseman. One of two things would happen, they wouldn't believe him—because come-on, who would—or they would freak out and demand the how and why. So he went with an alternate choice.

"Grim, his name is Grim." He wasn't really lying, one of Death names is Grim... Reaper.

"Grim? Really? You suspect us to believe you know someone by name Grim?" Jackson really needed to stay out of other peoples' business.

"Actually, I do. We met a couple years ago. He's not really a people person, likes to stay invisible, so to say." It was kind of ironic. A person can only see Death if that person is dead, dying, or Death shows himself. The other thing is if the person is Stiles.

When they met, Death was taking—what he explained later—the souls from the Hale House Fire. Stiles were there because he was running around the woods when he smelt smoke, he was ten at the time, so naturally he was curious.  
Death called him 'Special'. He said that people with a 'Spark' had abilities unlike any other human or supernatural kind. Since he was a child, he bypassed the supernatural part until years later. All Stiles knew at the time was he saw something he wasn't supposed to see.

After the Hale Fire, Death visits him every week, and they would talk about everything and anything. His dad thought he had an imaginary friend. When his mother died a year later, Death also took her soul and promised she was in a better place. Stiles didn't talk to him for months after that—even though he still came around every week—he just lost his mother and Death was at fault. Death explained once again that it was natural, and he couldn't break it or worse things were to come. After four months of silence between them, Stiles broke.

From then on, they maintained a friendship. Some days Death felt like his best friend, others like a another father. The man was as old as God, he had some wise tips for certain situations. It was all Death fault when Derek and himself got together. Death gave him 'advice' that the reason for the manhandling against the wall and the rude remarks, was Derek's way of showing Stiles he liked him. Not the best way, but the next time they were alone, Stiles kissed him. Stiles suspected Derek to push him away, instead he did the quiet opposite, slamming him against the wall, and continuing the kiss.

Even now at age seventeen, Death made his weekly trips to come see him. Stiles asked him once did he have anyone else, but he just looked out in the distance, and muttered a quiet 'No'. It was quiet the rest of that day. The next week, Death apologized, and explained there was not many people who could see him, and those who could always wanted something for him. Rather it be to bring a loved one back, or take them instead. It was one the reason he liked to stay invisible to the outside world. "Stiles? Stiles!"

Scott calls his name made him look to noticed everyone looking at him and that Scott was calling his name. He must have been out of thought more than he realized.

"Sorry. Um, I gotta go." He said then turned to Derek, "Is it okay if I come over later and stay the night? I don't want to be alone with my dad on the night shift."

When Derek nodded, he gathered his thing with a promise to be back later.

Stiles then later sat in preserve, where it's quiet and away from everyone. It's not like he can go to a diner and openly talk to himself. Even though he technically not, to other people he was.

Stiles didn't even jump anymore when Death appeared out of thin air. "Stiles, how nice it is to see you this evening. I brought food." That was one of Death's weaknesses, fast food. He would always have it with him. Stiles could have swore that he trying to get him fat. Death sat down and talked about what was new.

"So wait, a woman died playing Wii because she didn't pee?" Stiles asked.

"Yes. I had to get creative. She drowned herself from drinking too much water, and not relieving her bladder caused that."  
Stiles shook his head. Death was cynical at times.

If he wanted a person to die from self downing, then that person would.

"How is it going with Derek?"

 

* * *

 

"We are following him." Derek said gruffly. He has known Stiles was keeping someone from him for a while now, and he thinks him leaving all of a sudden had something to do with that.

Derek order Scott—who whined about privacy—and Isaac to follow him in the direction where Stiles went. And ordered the others to stay put. Derek only brought Scott because he knew even though he knew Stiles the best of everyone, Derek knew it bugged him that Stiles was keeping something from him. They shifted and ran in the direction to where Stiles scent, leading them to the preserve. Derek and the other step closer to the edge of the preserve to see Stiles in the middle of it. He seemed to be talking, but no one was there. 'Maybe he is just rambling on like he usually does.' Derek thought. He was about to motion to Scott and Isaac to leave until Stiles laughed. "Derek an ass, but I love him." Derek heart tighten at the words. They haven't told each other anything but that they cared for each other. What was weird is that it seemed Stiles was having a conversion with someone who wasn't there. Derek sniffed the other only to cough when the smell of death surged into his nose. Stiles snapped his eyes in his direction. Derek saw his eye's widen and a tint blush was noticeable. Stiles looked in the other direction and his blush got darker. Stiles waved all three over till Derek stood right in front of him. Derek helped him up when he raised his arms up. "What you doing here, Derek?"

"You're keeping something from us, and I want to know what."

Derek saw Stiles open his mouth only to be interrupted by a new voice. "Just tell them, Stiles. They were bound to find out at some point." Derek eyes flicker to red from the strange man that pop out of nowhere. "Why don't you introduce us?"

"Um, well. Guys, this is Death. Death this is Derek, Isaac, and Scott."

"Ah, your Derek. Stiles here takes all good about you."

"Wait. So actual Death. Four horsemen and all?" Issac asked.

"Yes." Death said simply like it was a common thing he told a person.

"So if your Death, why are you with Stiles?" Scott questioned.

"He is my friend." Death turned to Stiles, "I'm sorry to keep this visit short, but I have another thing calling me. I'll be back next week." Then he was gone.

Derek growled at the change in the atmosphere.

 

* * *

 

Stiles laid in bed with Derek that night. Derek's head was on his chest, and Stiles fingers were combing through his hairs. Stiles could feel him purring like a cat even though he would never admit it.

"I love you too." Stiles jumped at the sound of Derek voiced. He was close to a deep sleep.

"Huh?"

"I heard you earlier when you told, um, Death that you loved me."

"Oh." Stiles blushed. He didn't know Derek heard that. He was meant to do it the right way. Have a cheesy dinner, say some snappy shit, and confessed. Derek tense under his fingers and felt him move to get away.

"No! No, come back." He probably thought he didn't mean it. "Please." Derek laid back down with no hesitation. Stiles kissed the top of his head, and stated, "I do love you. Don't ever doubt that."

Stiles felt Derek purr again when Stiles applied his fingers back to his head.

They will be okay.


End file.
